Friday Night Fisticuffs
}} Friday Night Fisticuffs was a series in which the Best Friends Zaibatsu play a different fighting game every Friday. It has begun on April 11, 2014 and the last episode aired on November 16, 2018. __TOC__ Series #Garou: Mark of the Wolves #Street Fighter 4 Vanilla #Persona 4 Arena #Soul Calibur 2 & 5 #Jojo's Bizarre Adventure HD & ASB #Unleash Your Fisticuffs to Save the Earth #TMNT & Gundam Wing #Tekken Tag Tournament 2 #Bloody Roar Primal Fury #Last Blade 2, Samurai Showdown #The King of Fighters XI & XIII #Skullgirls #Injustice Gods Among Us #X-Men CotA / Marvel Super Heroes #Tatsunoko vs Capcom #Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 #Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike #TMNT Smash Up! #Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate #Fist of the North Star #Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown #Mortal Kombat #Capcom Vs SNK 2 #Nidhogg #Battle Fantasia / UFC Dreamcast #Rival Schools United By Fate #Double Dragon / Rage of the Dragons #Tech Romancer / Cyberbots #Galaxy Fight / Waku Waku 7 #Terrordrome / Darkstalkers #Super Smash Bros #Super Smash Bros Melee #Super Smash Bros Brawl #Super Smash Bros For Wii U #Street Fighter Alpha 3 #Guilty Gear Xrd Sign #Bushido Blade (1 & 2) #Punch-Out! #Street Fighter 4 Omega Mode #Melty Blood: Actress Again: Current Code #Arcana Heart Love MAX!!! #Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late #Virtual On MARZ / Metal Warriors #One Must Fall 2097 #Lethal League #Gang Beasts #Mortal Kombat X (Fisticuffs) #Karate Tournament / Holloseum #1 on 1 #Kizuna Encounter / Breaker's Revenge #Garouden Breakblow: Fist or Twist #Brawlhalla #Yatagarasu: Attack on Cataclysm #Rising Thunder (Technical Alpha) #WWE All-Stars (2nd Impact) #Backyard Wrestling Don't Try This At Home! #Ahh Harimanada SUMO WRESTLE! #Def Jam Vendetta #Rivals of Aether #Yomi #Killer Instinct (Season 2) #King of Fighters 98 Ultimate Match #Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax #Vanguard Princess #Salty Bet (One) #The Fisticuffs of Fate #BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger #Persona 4 Arena ULTIMAX: The Ultimate Suplex Hold #Hyper Dragon Ball Z #Salty Bet (Two) #Stardust Vanguards #Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo Revival #Street Fighter V #Fighting Layer #Salty Bet (Three) #MONSTER #Verdict Guilty/Trajes Fatais #Pokken Tournament #Pokemon Type Wild #Salty Bet (Four) #Dragoon Might #Blade Arcus From Shining EX #Koihime Enbu #LASTFIGHT #Salty Bet (Five) #Guilty Gear Xrd ~Revelator #Streets of Fury EX #Gundam: Battle Assault #Zero Divide 2: The Secret Wish #Fighter's Destiny #The King of Fighters XIV #Touhou 12.3 Hisoutensoku #Salty Bet (Six) #Shrek Super Slam #Kiai Resonance #Dark Rift #Capcom vs SNK #Neo Geo Battle Coliseum #Tekken 3 #Spectral VS Generation #Project Justice #BlazBlue: Central Fiction #Neon Genesis Evangelion: Battle Orchestra #The Rumble Fish #Glove on Fight 2: Gleam of Force #Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike again! #Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel #Real Bout Fatal Fury games #Samurai Gunn #Double Dragon IV - 2P Duel #Primal Rage II #Chaos Code: New Sign of Catastrophe #Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition #Akatsuki Blitzkampf #For Honor #Slap Happy Rhythm Busters #Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match #The Fallen Angels #Slice, Dice & Rice #Injustice 2 #Fantasy Strike #Tekken 7 #ARMS #Fire Pro Wrestling World #Garrison Archangel #Salty Bet (Seven) #Rabbit #Marvel VS. Capcom: Infinite #Nidhogg 2 #Inflatality #Soul Blade #Golden Axe: The Duel #Fighting Vipers #Gang Beasts (Part 2) #WeaponLord #Stick Fight: The Game #Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout #Super Dragon Ball Z #Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World #Dragon Ball Z - Ultimate Battle 22 #Dragon Ball FighterZ #Umineko: Golden Fantasia #World Heroes Perfect #Them's Fightin' Herds #Virtua Fighter 2 #Tough Guy #Karnov's Revenge #Cruz Brothers #The King of Fighters XIV (Part 2) #Arena Gods #Roof Rage #Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection #BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle #Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer #Fighting EX Layer #Pocket Rumble #One Strike #The Outfoxies #Fate/unlimited codes #Knight Club #Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition #Blade Strangers #UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late(st) #Slap City #Punch Planet #Lethal League Blaze #Soul Calibur VI #For Honor: Marching Fire #Hyper Hitboxing - Beat Boxers #My Hero One's Justice Wins/Losses Trivia *The song heard during the opening of each episode is "This is True Love Makin'", from Capcom Vs. SNK 2, the theme for the London stage specifically. This song was heard again in the Capcom Vs SNK 2 episode, in which the London stage was featured. *The series had a short lived Letter Time segment, in which the Zaibatsu would answer fighting game related questions. It was only featured in three episodes: Persona 4 Arena, Soul Calibur 2 & 5 and TMNT & Gundam Wing. *According to Pat in The Toshinden Saga, there was a day of recording where they lost multiple episodes of Fisticuffs. Category:Shows Category:Competitive Category:Friday Night Fisticuffs